


Like an unfinished painting

by Syddoc



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, post tatm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddoc/pseuds/Syddoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting out of order can be painful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an unfinished painting

She can see him across the way.

He’d come when she called, just as always.

Except it’s not him.

He’s skinny. He’s freckled. He wears sneakers instead of boots. It’s a suit instead of the tweed and bowtie.

It’s the him she shared an uncomfortable picnic at Asgard with. A him that was closed off. A him with a different face. A him that distrusted and seemed so unsure of her.

And although she can see the Doctor inside him, she very much felt the lack of her Doctor.

Her Doctor. Her Doctor that she’d needed to hold and love. Her Doctor that can tell what she is feeling, what she is thinking, what she is just about to do from the tilt of her eyebrow.

And she knows. She knows her time with *any* Doctor is limited.

But today she just can’t. She needs to be held, and understood and loved. 

And for the first time ever, she turns and walks away.


End file.
